earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Visana Denmir
Physical Description Mid to long red hair that's usually tied back in a pony-tail, which itself is hidden underneath a broad wide brimmed purple hat the type you'd expect a Dalaran mage to be walking around in, Visana generally tries her best to appear unassuming, wearing long robes that do a good job of hiding her body. Not one for vanity, Visana usually hides behind a book of some sort, or as far into her hat and clothes as possible. When she is walking around, she generally has a brooding expression. At a glance, it's quite impossible to tell that she's a warlock; at closer inspection, the skulls generally give it away. Personality Visana seems to match her chosen vocation well; she's dark and brooding when first encountered, though will warm up to people after a while. Obviously, her demeanour is slightly off putting to people, to say the least, and so she has precious few friends. Those that she does have she treasures dearly, willing to go to great lengths to ensure their safety. Despite wielding the magic of demons, Visana tends to find ways to help people, and rarely looks for kudos or acknowledgement, prefering for those she's helped to not know that she helped them in the first place. A realist, Visana tends to analyse the situation before acting, whether it be a fight or something less violent. If the odds are in her favour, she will act quickly and decisively. If they are not, she will endevour to make things as stacked towards her as possible, and if she has no other alternative, will engage looking to find a way out. History Visana Denmir entered the world in the year 17 after the orcs first entered Azeroth. A young girl orphaned by the Second War, Visana grew up in the slums of Lorderon. For the first ten years of her life, the young Visana fed herself by pickpocketing and begging. However, one such as her would not remain uncaught, and on the day of her tenth birthday, she was caught by the City Guard for trying to pick pocket some money to buy herself a birthday meal. She was brought in for stealing enough money to buy a few crumbs of bread. Luckily for her, that day a mage of the Kirin Tor showed up, looking for apprentices, and, sensing some magic talent in the young girl, took her on as his apprentice, along with another war orphan, Roseli McGregor. That day would change Visana's life forever. Visana was taken to Dalaran, and there she was taught the ways of magic. She took to this new tuition like a fish to water, mainly because she was fed three times a day seven times a week. The master drove her and her fellow apprentices hard, but it all paid off; Visana learnt more in her first year at Dalaran than she had learnt through the ten years of her life. She picked up reading and writing very quickly, and thereafter was never without a book in hand. She made few friends past the first couple, her reasoning being that she already had all the friends she needed. Her anti-social behaviour meant that she spent almost all of her admittedly small amount of spare time reading, always reading. Her curiosity drove her to read anything she could get her hands on, and she spent a lot of her time in the library. That same curiosity would lead Visana down a path that would put her at odds with her masters and most everyone she knew. One day, when she was reading in the library, Visana caught sight of a book with old writings on them, and when she cracked it open, it was a book on fel magic. Visana decided to study it, after all, how could you fight something that you didn't understand? For some reason, she decided that she should take the book out without telling anyone, and so for a few weeks after that, read the book in secret. In the beginning, Visana did not know what she was reading, didn't understand much of the book. However, in time, she began to understand and appreciate more and more of the book, and thus, several months after she had taken it, returned the book to where she had found it, committing every spell and ritual to memory. Relationships Roseli McGregor is Visana's best and oldest friend, and one of the few whom have her complete trust. Roseli's accepting and witty personality seems a stark contrast to Viz' untrusting and dark outlook, but they seem to get along, somehow. The two of them studied under the same mentor since they were children. Matthias Silverflame, a priest of the Order of the Silver Flame in Stormwind, is an aquaintance of Visana's, though not a very close one. When they are seen together they usually bicker for a really long time about rather random topics, from who does the laundry for Visana to debates about Light and Shadow. They have said to have been "bickering like a married couple". Character Notes Visana is based on the Fel-sworn prestige class from the Warcraft D20 RPG. She will be taking her 'first level' in it at level 40, her 'second level' at level 60, and a level thereafter at 70, 75 and 80. Stories about Visana In chronological order Discovery Confusion Ambush